Gilligan The Animal Whisperer
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: A series of one shots of Gilligan's friendships and interactions with animals as a child, on the island and maybe after rescue. They will be in no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

**OLD DOGS, SKUNKS, AND FIREFLIES**

**NOVEMBER 24, 1943**

The Gilligan family was driving to Ellen's parents house in Washington, Pennsylvania for Thanksgiving. Patrick was driving and Ellen was in the passengers seat reading a book for their kids in the back seat.

"The end," Ellen finished reading.

"Again," replied 1 year old Willie.

"Look Willie it's Skipper the Dolphin Captain!" 6 year old Bridget exclaimed holding up a little stuffed dolphin with a captains hat.

"And Matey his first mate," 3 year old Danny added holding up a stuffed seahorse with a Dixie Cup hat.

"Let's set sail!" Bridget said. "Button your hats and moist the sails."

"Yay," Willie laughed and clapped his hands.

As they continued to play in the backseat they pulled up the driveway to Ellen's parents' farm house. Ellen noticed that her brothers and their families were already there. Her parents, Eugene and Iona O'Hara, met them in the driveway.

"Hey Mom hey Dad," Ellen replied hugging them as Patrick got the kids out of the car.

"Oh Ellen it's great to see you," they both said.

"Grampie, Grammie," Bridget and Danny called running up to them.

"Look it ye both, your getting so big," they said in very faint Irish accents and hugging them.

"Yay," Willie wailed clapping his hands while trying to squirm out of Patrick's arms.

"My goodness," Iona replied. "Look it Willie he's getting so big!"

"Indeed," Eugene replied as Patrick handed Willie to Iona. "Is he walking yet?"

"Oh he's walking," Ellen replied. "But we can't let him out of our sight for a second because he'll take off running and end up bumping his head or get cut."

"Don't worry dear," Iona comforted her. "He'll grow out it."

They all went inside and met up with Ellen's older brothers and their families. Owen and his wife Olivia and their 7 year old son Evan, 5 year old twin daughters Allison and Anna, and 2 year old son David. They all lived on the farm next door. Her other older brother Tomas and his wife Beatrice had a 7 year old son Timothy and a 4 year old daughter Tara. They lived in California. She also had two other brothers and three sisters who couldn't make it this year.

As they entered they heard a growling coming from the corner of the kitchen. They looked over and saw a really old Dachshund in a basket by the door.

"I can't believe Fitz is still alive!" Ellen replied.

"How old is he now?" Patrick asked?

"He just turned 21 years old," Iona replied.

"I'd keep the little ones away from him though," Eugene said. "He can be a bit grumpy."

"Wait, where's Willie?" Ellen asked looking around and spotted him waddling towards Fitz.

"Doggie," Willie called out and as everybody watched he began to pat Fitz. Fitz in turn rolled his tongue out the side of his mouth and wagged his tail.

"Awwwwwwe," everyone gushed.

"Huh," Eugene replied. "How about that!"

**0o0o0o0o**

Later that night after dinner everyone helped clean the kitchen as the kids played in the backyard. The older kids were playing tag while the younger kids were playing with blocks.

"Pair, Pair," they heard Willie call out!

"Does Willie want a pair?" Iona asked.

"No he's referring to the book I read to the kids." Ellen answered. "Pierre and Polly. It's about a little girl and her black and white striped cat."

"Uh oh!" They heard Danny say.

"Willie no!" They heard Bridget cry.

They gasped and before they could run out of the house they smelled something foul. Once outside they saw a skunk running into the woods and all the kids were holding their noses. Willie had gotten sprayed.

"Again," Willie called out clapping his hands.

"Oh no," Ellen replied picking him up wincing at the smell. "That's enough skunk encounters for a lifetime. Your getting a bath."

"Yay bath," Willie replied clapping his hands.

"Does anyone know how to get rid of skunk smell?" Ellen asked?

"Oh yes," Iona answered. "Blue, our sheep dog, got sprayed last year and we were able to make a wonderful remedy."

"Great," Ellen replied. "Let's get mixing!"

Within the hour Eugene and Iona got out their small metal wash tub and poured in as many cans of tomato paste as possible. Then poured in oatmeal and buttermilk and squeeze in some oranges and lemons. Iona then cut up some rose stems and tossed it in the tub and stirred it with a broom handle. Before placing him in the tub Iona dampened a wash cloth with some alcohol and rubbed Willie all over. Then Ellen placed Willie in the tub and lather him up with the concoction. Then they took him out, place him in another wash tub and hosed him down. Once that was down they brought him up stairs into the bathroom and bathed him again with soap and shampoo. After toweling him off the smell wasn't as strong and they sprayed a bunch of perfume on him. At this point Willie yawned and Ellen put him to bed.

"How long does the smell linger?" Ellen asked as they cleaned up.

"It lasts about a year and you'll only smell it when he's wet," Iona answered.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next night after everyone finished their big Thanksgiving meal they sat on the lawn in the backyard watching the star come out. As Ellen read a book to the kids she kept an eye out for skunks. Then Willie began laughing and pointing.

"Blink blink," Willie called out pointing around them.

They looked all around them and noticed fireflies flying all around them.

"Can we Mommy?" Bridget asked.

"You can," Ellen answered as Bridget took Willie's hand and ran around with the other kids and tried to catch the fireflies.

Eugene got out a jar and poked wholes in the lid and showed the kids how to gather a few in the jar. The kids gathered all around him and watched the fireflies fly around in the jar. After a few minutes he release them.

The fireflies seemed to be attracted to Willie because a bunch of them were flying around his head. A few them land on top of his head and seemed to have a conversation with each other. Willie was laughing the whole time causing everyone else to laugh. After fifteen minutes of this Willie stopped laughing and yawned. The fireflies left and joined the rest of the swarm.

"Bye bye," Willie called waving.

Everyone gathered the kids up and brought them inside to get them ready for bed.

_Read and review_

**A/N:** _A Dachshund is a small dog with a long body and I've heard of small dogs living to be 29 years old. Also they have proved on an episode of Mythbusters that tomato paste doesn't get rid of skunk smell. Hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and liquid hand soap._


	2. Chapter 2

**TREE CLIMBING CROCODILES, ROCKING EAGLES, AND DANCING SPIDERS**

**JULY 5, 1964**

They had been on the island for almost two weeks when Gilligan asked the Professor if he could show him something he discovered in the jungle. The Professor agreed and they packed some supplies and they headed into the jungle. The Professor followed Gilligan for about an hour until the came upon a marshy area.

"You'll never believe what I saw in here yesterday," Gilligan began. "A crocodile that can climb trees!"

"Gilligan," The Professor began, sighing. "It is physically impossible for crocodiles to climb trees!"

"No, it isn't Professor," Gilligan replies. "Look!"

The Professor looks to where Gilligan is pointing to and across from them they see a small crocodile about four feet in length. It was reddish brown in color and had thick black stripes along its torso. It had big webbed feet and long curled claws. As they watched it stood up on its hind legs, placed his front feet on the tree and began to climb. It climbed about six feet then climbed onto a thick branch and stopped. They heard a snap to their right and looked up. They looked up and saw another crocodile up in a tree with feathers poking out of his mouth. Then they heard a hissing coming right next to them. They look down and see a crocodile right next to their feet.

"Hey there," Gilligan replies and before the Professor can stop him he kneels down and begins to pet the crocodile. The Professor can't believe what he is seeing.

"Good boy!" Gilligan states as it snorts. "Sorry I mean good girl!"

The crocodile then rests her head on Gilligan's knee as he continues to pet her. After a few minutes the crocodile crawls away from them and into the water.

"I told you!" Gilligan states leaving the Professor speechless.

**0o0o0o0o**

Later that day Gilligan is fishing in the lagoon and the Professor is sitting on a fallen log writing in his journal as a rock song by that singer Preston Allan comes on the radio.

"Psst Professor!" Gilligan whispers.

The Professor looks and Gilligan is pointing to a rock at the edge of the lagoon. He looks over and sees what looks like an eagle with a pale grey head that was double crested, black wings and neck, a white body and black and white striped legs.

Gilligan kneels down into the sand so as not to disturb it as he flies off the rock and lands next to the radio. Gilligan stands still and holds his breath fearing that it's going to take the radio. Then it screeches and begins to bob its head and march in place.

"Rock on Rocky!" Gilligan replies as he and the Professor watches the eagle dance along to the music.

When the song finishes the eagle bounces up to Gilligan and he extends his hand and pets the eagle on the head. Then Gilligan reaches into the bucket and hands it a fish. The eagle screeches, takes the fish in its beak and flies off.

"What kind of eagle was that Professor?" Gilligan asks after a few seconds.

"That was a Harpy eagle." The Professor replies still amazed at what he keep seeing.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next day Gilligan and the Professor were deep in the jungle picking bananas when he calls the Professor over to see something. The Professor comes over and looks to where Gilligan is pointing to.

There were two blue grey spiders on a low hanging branch the size of a small fist. As they watched one of them flattens their abdomen which has the pattern of a peacock tail feather, raises it front legs and back legs and begins to move back and forth while shaking its abdomen. The second spider, whose abdomen has three red dots and what looks like a sideways eight, copies the first spider's movements. After a few seconds they meet in the middle and appear to dance the tango.

"Come on Professor let's go!" Gilligan replies nervously. "I don't want to see where this goes!"

"Afraid of spiders Gilligan?" The Professor asks as he follows after him.

"No but I don't have to be a genius to know that they're probably poisonous!" Gilligan replies. "I thought it would be best to get away before we bother them!"

"Good call!" The Professor agreed.

* * *

**Read and review!**

**A/N: The crocodile species I described is a species I made up. However it is true that small species of crocodiles and small alligators can climb trees. **

**Harpy Eagles do exist they're just rare and not normally found in Hawaii.**

**The spider I described is a species I made up but is based off the idea of the peacock or gliding spider. They do dance but are only 5 mm in length.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CUDDLING PARAKEETS KISSING GIRAFFES AND RAINING CHIMPANZEES**

**JUNE 26, 1943**

They had just celebrated Will's first birthday and the following Saturday the Gilligan's went to the Philadelphia Zoo.

Bridget just loved all the birds. She danced along with the macaws and imitated the penguins.

They all went into the pen for feeding the parakeets and all got little cups of seeds to feed them with.

Patrick, Ellen, Bridget, and Danny only had a few parakeets feed from them but Willie was surrounded by several parakeets.

"Yay birdie!" Willie exclaimed.

"Awwwwe!" Everyone in the pen replied.

A parakeet landed on Willie's shoulder and cuddled his neck. Another parakeet landed on his wrist. He brought it close to his face and kissed it. After fifteen minutes the birds finished the seed and gradually flew away.

"Bye-bye birdie!" Willie called after them waving.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

They visited the giraffes pen last. There were two adults and one baby. One of the adults came up close to the fence to pick at the leaves of a nearby tree. Ellen held Willie up above her shoulders for a closer look.

The giraffe extended her neck over the fence and gave Willie a kiss on the nose. Ellen gasps as the giraffe rises back up and continues to feed on the tree.

"Yay, again," Willie replied laughing and clapping his hands while everyone laughed.

"Oh no that's enough giraffe kissing for one day," Ellen replies putting Will back in his carriage and they all headed out of the zoo.

* * *

**MAY 14, 1956**

Will's 8th grade science class was at the Philadelphia Zoo to work on a project for class. Since Will was President of the Camera Club he was in charge of taking the pictures. Ellen went along to help their teacher, Mrs. McPherson chaperone. It was mid-afternoon when they stopped at the chimpanzee enclosure.

The enclosure was a big grassy island with a jungle gym, fake termite mounds to play on, several huge trees and a couple of rocky caves. The island was surrounded by a six foot deep moat and a grassy area on the other side then the wall going up to a small walkway for the zookeepers then a four foot stone wall and a four foot wooden fence going around the enclosure. At the moment there were seven adult chimps and three very young chimps.

Will took pictures of all the adults and then noticed that all three of the young ones were playing in a tree near the moat. Then one of them lost their footing and fell into the water. Will knew that chimps couldn't swim so he acted on instinct.

"WALTER HOLD THE CAMERA!" Will shouted shoving the camera at Walter and jumping over the fence and wall.

"WILL STOP!" Walter shouted gaining the others' attention.

Meanwhile Will landed on a tree branch and jumped into the water and swam towards the drowning chimp. He reached the chimp grabbed him in one arm and swam back to the island. He grabbed at a patch of grass and hoisted the chimp up onto the bank and with all his might he and the chimp were on the island. The chimp wasn't moving as Will patted him on the back but then opened his eyes. He got up and shook off some of the water. Will smiled as he heard the other chimps approach. He didn't move as the mother chimp walked up to him, put a hand on his head and hooted a thank you then ran back into a cave.

"WILLIAM JOHN GILLIGAN GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" He heard his mother shout.

Will smiled as he swam to the other side of the moat, climbed up the tree then hopped onto the sidewalk and jumped over the wall and fence. His mother, Mrs. McPherson, and a zookeeper wrapped him in a blanket. Will was expecting everyone to be mad at him.

"Will that was the craziest thing you have ever done!" Ellen began. "But it was also the bravest. I'm so proud of you!"

"Great job Will!" Everyone said at once.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PIERRE RETURNS AND GOING BATTY**

**JUNE 19, 1960**

"Oh William!" Will heard Mrs. Flanagan call from across the street while he was cutting the lawn.

"What is it Mrs. Flanagan!" Will replied as he put down the lawn mower and crossed the street.

Mrs. Flanagan and her four year old twin daughters Flora and Fawna were standing next to their tree in the front yard. Mrs. Flanagan had on a worried expression while the twins had tears in their eyes.

"We couldn't find Dotty this morning and I sent all the boys out to look for her but then I noticed that she is up in the tree!" She replied pointing up to the tree where they could see Dotty the cat on the branch. "Can you climb up there and get her for us?"

"Please Will!" The twins asked in unison.

"Don't worry I'll get her!" Will replied as he climbed the tree.

He climbed up the tree and onto the branch.

"Dotty, come here baby!" Will called out to the black and white cat. He had just grabbed onto her tail when he heard the voice of one of the Flanagan boys.

"Hey Mom I found Dotty!" Fabian-Tomás replied as he and the others walked up.

"Wait if that's Dotty then who is up there?" Mrs. Flanagan asked as she looked up at the tree.

She looked up at Will just in time to see him let go of the skunk's tail and get sprayed in the process. She watched in horror as the skunk jumped from the tree and scurried off.

"UGH!" Will exclaimed from up in the tree.

"Ewwwww!" The twins replied.

* * *

**_This one take place after the episode 'Up At Bat'_**

**JUNE 12,1966**

The Howells were taking a stroll when they decided to rest on a rock by a cave. They could hear Gilligan nearby collecting firewood when Mrs. Howell felt something fall on her head.

"Thurston dear did something fall in my hair?" Mrs. Howell asked. Mr. Howell looked at her hair and gasped.

"Egads a bat is tangled in your!" Mr. Howell exclaimed as his wife shrieked.

"Help! Get it out get it out!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed flailing her arms not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong Mrs. Howell!" Gilligan asked running up.

"There is a bat in my hair!" Mrs. Howell began. "Get it out before it lays eggs!"

"Bats give birth to live babies!" Gilligan replied as he worked to untangle the bat from her hair. "Come here baby!"

"Whatever just get it off before it starts sucking my blood!" Mrs. Howell replied anxiously.

"This bat likes to eat fruit!" Gilligan replied as he freed the bat and placed it in the middle of his palm. "Take a look! It's just a baby!"

The Howell's looked at the bat in Gilligan's hand. It was a tiny little brown bat with hints of white on it's back. It had big ears and a dog-like nose. It's eyes were barely opened as it tried to hold itself up with its wings.

"Let's try to find its mother!" He replied as he went into the cave and the Howells followed.

In the cave they stared at the ceiling until they found the bat colony. Gilligan raised the hand with the bat over his head.

"Is anyone missing their baby?" Gilligan asked the colony.

As they watched a bat screeched, flew down, gathered up her baby, then flew back up to the ceiling and began grooming her baby.

"Awe that's adorable!" Mrs. Howell replied.

"I think I'll name the mom Twinkle and and the baby Sparky!" Gilligan replied as they left the cave.

The Howells looked at him and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: The type of bat I described is the Hawaiian Hoary Bat**

**A/N: If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SLEEPING TURTLES, FAINTING GOATS, AND STUNNED BIRDS**

**OCTOBER 11, 1952**

Bridget Gilligan was at home in her room doing homework. Her father was working and mother and Danny were running errands. Willie was home in his room. She had just finished finished her science homework when she heard Willie crying. She got up and went to his room to find Willie sitting on his bed crying.

"Willie what's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I was out of the room for a few minutes and when I came back Herman was dead!" Willie cried pointing to his turtle in the tank by his open window.

Bridget looked at the turtle and immediately knew what happened. She reached in and picked up the turtle.

"It's okay come with me!" Bridget replied gently and escorted Willie to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she filled the sink with warm water and placed Herman in it. After a few minutes Herman poked her head out of her shell. Willie gasped.

"She got too cold by the window and fell asleep is all," Bridget replied smiling. "She'll be okay!"

"Thanks Bree Bee your the best!" Willie exclaimed jumping up and down and hugging his big sister.

* * *

**OCTOBER 18, 1952**

Willie had gone along with the Flanagan's to the country to go apple and pumpkin picking. After then picked a few bags of apples and several pumpkins they stopped by the small petting zoo.

Doctor Fergus and Mona Flanagan couldn't help but smile as they watched Willie and Finley cuddle with all the ducks and ducklings and took a picture. Their boys were patting the piglets. They all approached the goats but as they approached they saw all the goats stiffen and then fainted. The children gasped and ran and hid behind Fergus and Mona.

"Not to worry!" The farmer replied running up. "It happens all the time! I had them checked out by the Vet. He said it was some kind of brain and joint thing! Don't worry they'll all be up in a second!"

As if on cue all the adult goats stood back up and the baby goats stood up awkwardly. Then the goats continued to walk around stiffly. Fergus and Mona took that opportunity to escort the children to the car.

* * *

**OCTOBER 25, 1952**

Willie was over at the Flanagan's carving pumpkins. As they finished they heard Dr. Flanagan walking up the walkway after working at the hospital. He had just opened the door and was about to greet them when they heard something thud against the house.

"What was that?" Mona asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Looks like a bird flew into the house!" Fergus replied taking out a rubber glove. "It looks dead but don't worry I'll get rid of it!"

"Wait a minute Dr. Flanagan!" Willie replied as he met him on the stoop.

"What is it Will?" Dr. Flanagan asked as he picked up the bird.

"Shhhh! Wait for it!" Willie whispered.

They stood there for five minutes then suddenly the bird stood up in Fergus' hand and flew off.

"My goodness!" He exclaimed. "Willie how did you know that would happen?"

"It happened at my grandparents house last year!" Willie replied as Fergus chuckled as they went back into the house.

* * *

**A/N:** **_During the winter mammals hibernate and cold blooded animals estivate meaning they go into a state of suspended animation and may appear dead._**

**_There is a breed of goat with a genetic disorder that cause their muscles to freeze up when they panic looking like they are fainting._**

**_Birds stun themselves when they fly into houses._**

**_If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!_**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LITTLEST FRIENDS**

**JULY 7, 1964**

"Hey Professor look at that!" Gilligan whispered as they made their way back to camp.

The Professor looked to where he was pointing and saw what appeared to be a sandy brown weasel with a long body and a pointy nose.

"If I'm not mistaken that is a Small Asian Mongoose!" The Professor replied as he watched Gilligan pick some berries and leaned down to offer it some.

After a few seconds it came over, sniffed at the berries, and ate them. Once it was done it crawled up Gilligan's arm, onto his shoulder and stuck its nose in his ear.

"Hey that tickles!" Gilligan replies laughing. "I think I'll call you Rudy!"

"Why Rudy?" The Professor asked amused.

"My cousin Rudolph would always give me a Wet Willie whenever he visited!" He replied as he stroked Rudy's head.

**0o0o0o0o0**

They took a detour around the area with the quicksand when they heard something screech. They parted the bushes and saw what looked like a monkey struggling in the quicksand. Before the Professor could stop him Gilligan hopped down on a nearby rock, reached in and grabbed him. The little monkey shivered in his arms as the Professor joined him.

"There is a small pond back there to clean him up in!" The Professor replied as they hurried to the pond.

At the pond Gilligan cradled the monkey in one arm and washed off the wet sand with the other. Once clean the monkey shook off and jumped out of Gilligan's arms and onto his shoulder. It seemed to be chattering a thanks. Gilligan scratched under its chin.

"I do believe that is a Capuchin monkey!" The Professor said smiling as Gilligan gave it a banana.

"I think I'll name her Sandy!" Gilligan replied as they watched her eat the banana.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

They walking through a meadow when they saw something shoot past them and it stopped them in their tracks.

"I think a hummingbird just flew past us!" The Professor replied trying to see where it flew off to.

"Actually Hawaii doesn't have hummingbirds," Gilligan replied. "But we do have hummingbird moths. Look over there!"

They look at the nearest bunch of flowers and spot a large moth. Its body looked like a bumblebee with butterfly wings, long antennae, and a long proboscis for sipping the flowers nectar. Then it backed up, darted around them and disappeared. Gilligan took a step to leave and heard a small crinkling sound. He looked down and noticed a bunch of dead butterfly's.

"Uh-oh!" Gilligan replied as they both kneeled down to look at them.

"It's all right Gilligan!" The Professor replied. "Some butterfly species die right after they lay their eggs!"

"How long do they usually live for?" Gilligan asked as he gently picked one up.

"Usually a week to a year!" The Professor replied as he took a book out of his bag. "I'd like to take a few of these back with us. Let's put them in between the pages of this book!"

They took a few minutes gently picking up a few different butterfly's and putting them in between the pages. As they were standing up a couple a butterfly's appeared and flew around them. One of them land on Gilligan's nose. He smiled and stared cross-eyed at it. Then it flew off with it's friend.

"That was interesting!" The Professor replied as they headed out of the meadow.

* * *

**A/N:** **_The Small Asian Mongoose is a type of mongoose in the weasel family that was introduced to most of the Hawaiian island to help get rid of the rats in the sugar can fields._**

**_The Capuchin monkey is a small like monkey that grows 1 to 2 feet in length and depending on the species can be black, white or brown._**

**_Hummingbirds are not allowed in Hawaii because they don't want them to pollinate the pineapple flowers. There is such a thing as the hummingbird moth._**

**If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BIGGEST FRIENDS**

**AUGUST 21, 1964**

Gilligan had built some lobster traps and was spreading them out in the lagoon to test them. Mary Ann was walking along above the bend when she could see Gilligan swimming in the clearest part of the bend about 6 feet below. Then all of a sudden she saw what appeared to be a giant octopus swimming right towards him. She gasps and started running back to camp.

"SKIPPER, PROFESSOR!" She yelled running back to camp.

"Mary Ann what's wrong!" The Skipper replied as Mary Ann came yelling back to camp.

"I saw Gilligan swimming around the bend in the lagoon and a giant octopus was swimming right towards him!" Mary Ann exclaimed and everyone gasped.

"Come on we have to hurry!" The Skipper replied as he grabbed a machete and followed Mary Ann back to the lagoon.

Just as they arrived at the lagoon Gilligan was walking out of the water.

"Gilligan, Little Buddy are you all right?" The Skipper asked anxiously.

"Yeah why?" Gilligan asked confused.

"When I saw you swimming at the bend I saw a giant octopus swimming towards you!" Mary Ann exclaimed.

"Oh that was just Olivia!" Gilligan replied smiling and the Skipper and Mary Ann looked at each other.

"And just who is Olivia?" The Skipper asked folding his arms.

"She is that giant octopus Mary Ann saw," Gilligan began as Mary Ann raised her eyebrows and the Skipper sighed. "She really neat! She squeezed into this tiny little hole and laid a ton of eggs and she won't take anything I offer her. She's a really good mom!"

"Why did you name her Olivia?" Mary Ann asked.

"I named her after one of my friends' mom!" Gilligan replied. "She had a total of twelve kids!"

"Gilligan promise us you won't go near her again!" The Professor replied walking up. "She might not be so friendly next time!"

"Okay I promise!" Gilligan replied pouting a little.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**_This is an AU to the episode 'The Big Gold Strike'_**

**AUGUST 27, 1964**

"Oh this isn't real gold!" Mr. Howell replied after he and Gilligan had fallen in what looked like a Gold Mine.

"How can you tell?" Gilligan asked as he picked up a small piece off the floor and looked at it.

"My hands usually shakes if it's several karats," Mr. Howell began. "And when you scrape it across the ground here the streak is green and black and not bright yellow! Oh well C'est la vie!"

"Who's Celia V?" Gilligan asked as he spotted a strange rock on the floor and picked it up.

"No C'est la vie is French for that's life!" Mr. Howell replied. "What have you got there?"

"I don't know it looks like a giant egg!" Gilligan replied holding up the egg.

The egg was the size of an ostrich egg. It was dark green with black speckles.

"Egads whoever laid that must be big!" Mr. Howell replied. "Let's bring it to the Professor!"

They were about to leave when they heard an eerie screech. They look to their right and see a strange creature. It was the size of a huge Great Dane. It was the same color of the egg and scaly. It had a strip of feathers that started on top of its head then traveled under its mouth, down its neck and all the way underneath it. It had a big rectangular head with a black beak shaped like a parrot. It had a long neck, a long body and four long legs with three toes and long claws and a tail as long as it's body. It stared back at them with amber colored eyes.

"I'm sorry is this your egg?" Gilligan asked holding it out to the creature.

The creature walked towards them and stopped in front of them. It took the egg from Gilligan gently in its beak, turned its head and wrapped its tail around, sat down and seem to place they egg in a hidden pouch. Then it looked back up at Gilligan and shifted closer to him. Gilligan slowly reached out his hand and patted it. It seemed to purr at his touch.

"Good girl nice girl!" Gilligan replied. "I think I'll call you Rita!"

After a few minutes the creature got up and walked back to where they had spotted it and seemed to crawl through a crack in the wall and disappear.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Gilligan asked Mr. Howell as they climbed out of the so called mine.

"Nobody would believe us if we did!" Mr. Howell replied as they headed back to camp.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 9, 1964**

After Mr. Howell decided to put on Ginger's play on the island Gilligan went along with the Professor to collect some berries to make some paint. They climb up a mountain where the Professor knew there was some vibrant berries. After a couple of hours they each had four baskets of berries. They were on their way back when they heard some rustling all around them. They both raised their machetes.

"Who goes there?" The Professor explained.

Out of the corner of their eyes they could see that they were surrounded by several gorilla's.

"We need to get down on our knees!" Gilligan whispered and they both got down on their knees.

After a few minutes they saw two gorillas approaching them and Gilligan felt a big hand on his shoulder and felt it breathing on him. Gilligan looked up and saw two familiar gorillas.

"Hey it's Brock and Diamond!" Gilligan exclaimed.

"Who?" The Professor replied looking up.

"That gorilla who took Mrs. Howell and his mate. This must be their band!" Gilligan explained as he and the Professor stood up.

The gorillas grunted and chattered and went back to making their nests as the Professor and Gilligan headed back to camp.

* * *

**A/N:** **_The giant octopus can fit through an opening the size of a lemon. They can lay thousands of eggs the size of rice. Females will stop eating to care for them and then will die after they hatch._**

**_The show's creators had wanted Gilligan to befriend a dinosaur on the show but it wasn't in their budget._**

**_A group of gorillas is call a band. It makes sense that there would be a band of gorillas, etc. on the island because they never really explain how apes and monkey got to the island._**

**If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_This takes place after the episode 'Feed the Kitty'_

**IT CAME FROM DOWN UNDER**

Gilligan was out collecting coconuts when he heard rustling and thumping coming from behind him. He turns around to find a . . .

**0o0o0o0o**

The Skipper and the Professor were at the lagoon picking up some driftwood when the Skipper noticed some lettering on a few of them.

"Oh no Professor please tell another animal hasn't washed ashore?" He asked pointing to the letters.

"Macropus rufus hmmmm!" The Professor replied. "I can't tell for sure I'll have to consult one of my books!"

"SKIPPER, PROFESSOR!" Mary Ann called running up. "Come quick we just found Gilligan unconscious against a tree!"

"Oh no Gilligan, Little Buddy!" The Skipper exclaimed as they followed Mary Ann.

**0o0o0o0o**

Fifteen fifteen minutes later they brought Gilligan to the supply hut and placed him on the table. The Professor examined him while the Skipper held a face cloth to his forehead while the Howells and the girls looked through the Professor's books to try and match the name on the crate.

"From what I can tell some kind of animal kicked him into the tree!" The Professor replied. "Any luck matching the name?"

"Not yet!" They all said and looked up as they heard Gilligan groan.

"Gilligan, Little Buddy!" The Skipper replied as Gilligan's eyes fluttered open. "What is loose on the island that did this to you?"

"I think it was a kangaroo!" Gilligan replied weakly.

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows and looked into the books to match the name on the crate.

"Uh huh!" Mary Ann replied. "Macropus rufus is a Red Kangaroo!"

"Ugh! She came hopping out of the jungle, shoved a coconut down her pouch and kicked me!" Gilligan replied as he drank some water.

"Well at least it's not a big meat-eating cat this time!" Mrs. Howell replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may we can't let it run loose on the island it's out of its element!" The Professor replied. "We need to try to capture it and build some kind of enclosure for it!"

"Easier said than done Professor!" The Skipper replied as Gilligan slowly sat up.

"Yeah it'll be like putting make-up on a chicken!" Gilligan replied.

"That's putting lipstick on a pig Gilligan!" The Professor replied.

"Why would you put lipstick on a pig?" Gilligan replied as everyone sighed and the Professor pinched the bridge of his nose.

**0o0o0o0o**

After spending the next few hours putting together a large enough bamboo cage for the kangaroo they split up to search for it. The first to spot it was the Howells.

"Thurston there it is!" Mrs. Howell whispered.

The kangaroo was in a little clearing on top of a patch of grass nibbling on some blades. They slowly approached with Mrs. Howell getting the net ready.

"Hey Miss Roo!" Thurston called out to the kangaroo and held up one of Mrs. Howell's diamond rings. "Would you like a pretty diamond?"

The kangaroo slowly approached and sniffed at it. Then she slapped Thurston on the face, grabbed the diamond, shoved it into her pouch, then did an about turn knocking them both to the ground with her tail and hopped off.

"You always were a charmer Thurston!" Mrs. Howell replied as they both winced.

**0o0o0o0o**

The Professor and the girls set up a snare and a net to trap the kangaroo. The Professor consulted his book as they spread out some grasses and mushrooms to feed on.

"Now let's hide these well and try to chase it through here!" The Professor replied then they heard rustling behind them. "Shhh do you hear that?"

At that moment the kangaroo landed behind them and they all screamed and jumped backwards. The Professor got caught in the snare and both girls got caught in the net. They groaned as the kangaroo ate a mushroom and hopped off.

**0o0o0o0o**

The Skipper and Gilligan were alert as they crept through the jungle. The Skipper had a lasso at the ready and Gilligan carried a net. They stopped short as they heard thumping and rustling all around them. Gilligan took a chance and threw the net in the direction of the rustling then heard someone screaming.

"It's us let us go!" Came Mr. Howell's voice.

As the Skipper and Gilligan helped them out of the net they noticed that Mrs. Howell's clothes were dirty and had dirt on her face and Mr. Howell had a big welt on his cheek.

"Didn't have any luck huh?" The Skipper asked as they helped the Howells out of the net.

"No and that blasted kangaroo took off with one of Lovey's diamonds!" Mr. Howell replied angrily.

"Don't worry we'll get it back!" The Skipper replied through gritted teeth.

"Captain behind you!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed pointing behind the Skipper.

The Skipper turned around and found the kangaroo behind them. The Skipper raised the net as she grunted and punched him. The Skipper growled as he dropped the net and tried to punch her but she ducked.

Then they circled each other in a fighting stance. They each took turns punching at each other and ducking. The Skipper went to duck when it looked like she was going to punch him but she leaned on her tail and kicked him knocking him into a tree. The Howell's ran to him as Gilligan jumped out of a tree and on top of the kangaroo who hopped off with him on top of her.

**0o0o0o0o**

Back at camp Mrs. Howell held a cold compress up to her husband face, the Skipper held a face cloth to his eye, the Professor held a compress to his head, Mary Ann had a face cloth wrapped around her ankle, and Ginger was wrapping a face cloth around her wrist when Gilligan came back to camp with a fat lip and a black eye and out of breath.

"Gilligan, Little Buddy are you okay?" The Skipper asked as he fell onto a seat next to the Skipper. "What happened where's the kangaroo?"

"I managed to wrestle her into the cage!" Gilligan replied as he took a big gulp of water. "But I collapsed and closed my eyes for a few minutes and the tide took her out into the lagoon just like it did with Leo. Now what do we do!"

"We can only hope that the cage will float into the shipping lanes like it did with Leo!" The Skipper replied as he handed Gilligan a cold compress.

"At least we know that she had plenty to eat beforehand!" The Professor replied.

"I just hope Boxie will be okay!" Gilligan replied.

"Boxie?" Ginger asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Gilligan replied. "It's a cross between Roxie and boxer because it looked like she was boxing with Skipper!"

The Skipper patted him on the shoulder as everyone chuckled.

**0o0o0o0o**

The next morning they were having breakfast when the news came on.

"Now here is an oddity in the news," began the radio announcer. "A United States Destroyer has just announced that it has found a full grown female Red Kangaroo floating in a crate thousands of miles from any known land. Upon examination the kangaroo was of good health but the veterinarian did find a coconut, a diamond ring, and a newborn joey in her pouch!"

"Huh no wonder why she was so grumpy!" Gilligan replied. "She was probably about to give birth and trying to get gifts for the baby!"

They chuckled and rolled their eyes as they continued eating their breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** **_Red Kangaroos are found only in Australia. They are a type of marsupial meaning their babies called joeys develop and grow in the female's pouches. They have small heads, powerful hind legs, and a long muscular tail which they use for balance. When males fight they paw at each other and lean on their tails to kick making it look like a boxing match._**

**_If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!_**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A MENAGERIE OF WAYWARD BIRDS**

_This one takes place before the first season episode 'Goodnight, Sweet Skipper'_

**JULY 8, 1964**

The Professor and Mary Ann had just decided on a perfect spot to plant their vegetable seeds when Gilligan came running up.

"Hey Professor, Mary Ann I think there may be a donkey on the island!" Gilligan exclaimed.

"A donkey are you sure?" Mary Ann asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I was about to fish a little ways from the Minnow when I heard it braying!" Gilligan explained. "Come on let's try to find it!"

They followed Gilligan to the beach where the Minnow had beached then walked along the beach for about a mile until they came to a rocky part of the beach near a cliff. As they stopped walking they heard the braying.

"Oh my gosh look over there!" Gilligan exclaimed pointing.

The Professor and Mary Ann looked to where Gilligan was pointing expecting to see a donkey. Their mouths dropped open when they saw in front of them several small penguins. Half of them were waddling about while the other half seemed to be sitting in their nests.

"Is this real?" Mary Ann asked. "I thought penguins lived in Antarctica!"

"Actually there's a few species of penguins that live in warm places!" Gilligan explained.

"I've even seen a flock of these penguins in a nearby grotto close to the Holden Resort back in Honolulu!" The Professor replied.

A couple of penguins wondered closer to them and Gilligan kneeled down.

"Gilligan I wouldn't do that," Mary Ann whispered watching as the penguins let Gilligan pat them.

"Amazing isn't it!" The Professor replied. "It would seem that the animals here on the island are drawn to him!"

They looked up as several of the penguins began braying again. All the penguins seemed to waddle quickly back to their mates in their nests who had gotten up to reveal eggs that had little cracks on them. All the penguins seemed to touch each other's noses in unison. Gilligan, the Professor, and Mary Ann took their cue to leave when they saw beaks poking out of the eggs.

* * *

_This one takes place after the first season episode 'The Sound of Quacking'_

**AUGUST 18, 1964**

After a night of heavy wind and rain Gilligan was out collecting firewood. He was bending down to pick up a piece of wood when he heard a strange hoarse whistle and a snort. He straightened and turned around to find a white swan with an orange bill with a knob on top staring right at him. The swan turned around, looked back and grunted at him.

"Do you want me to follow?" Gilligan asked.

The swan gave him another hoarse whistle then began walking. Gilligan put down the firewood and followed it. He followed it along the path that lead to the lagoon but then stopped at the base of the palm tree that grew at an odd angle out over the lagoon. The swan looked up at Gilligan then out into the lagoon. Gilligan followed its line of sight and gasped. Up near the palm leaves was another swan with one of its wings tangled in what appeared to be fishing wire hanging mere inches from the water. As he looked on the entangled swan whistled hoarsely and the other one by him whistled back.

"Oh boy!" Gilligan exclaimed. "Don't worry ma'am I'll save your husband!"

The swan snorted and ruffled its feathers.

"Oh uh sorry!" Gilligan replied apologetically. "Don't worry sir I'll save your wife!"

Gilligan stealthily climbed along the trunk of the tree then hopped up onto the rest of the tree then shimmied over to where the swan hung. He bit his lip as he inspected the entanglement. It didn't look good at all. He slowly got out his pocket knife.

"Are you strong enough to give me your other wing?" Gilligan asked hesitantly unsure how to proceed.

She snorted and reached up with her other wing. Gilligan took it as she reached up and wrapped her neck around Gilligan's.

"That'll do!" Gilligan replied as he cut the wire from the tree and quickly sat up and adjusted his hold on her. With her neck still wrapped around him he walked along the tree back to shore.

"You don't mind that she's doing this right?" Gilligan asked the male swan who answered by snorting and shaking his head. "I'm afraid she's tangled pretty badly we have to take her back to camp so the Professor can help!"

He whistled hoarsely and took off flying towards camp.

"Hey wait for us!" Gilligan replied as he followed close behind him.

**0o0o0o0o**

The Skipper was just entering the clearing and the Professor was sitting at the communal table when a swan flew in and landed on the table in front of the Professor causing him to jump right out his seat and bump into the Skipper causing him to drop the firewood he was carrying. Then Gilligan came running into camp with another swan in his arms.

"Professor, you have to help her," Gilligan began as he laid the swan down gently in front of him. "Her wing got all tangled in fishing wire. She was hanging from a tree when I found her."

"Let me take a look!" The Professor replied as he left and went into the supply hut then returned with a magnifying glass and the tool box. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that Gilligan had the swan in his lap. He sat down spread open the swan's wing just as the girls and the Howells joined them.

"How beautiful!" Mrs. Howell replied. "We saw a whole flock of them in the Thames River in London."

"I worked with a couple of them in a movie once!" Ginger replied as Mary Ann helped hold up the swan's wing. "They were really nasty though!"

They watched in silence as the Professor continued to cut and unwrap the wire

**0o0o0o0o**

Later Gilligan lay in his hammock with both swans laying on either side of him with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. Unfortunately the Professor discovered that the female swan's wing was damaged beyond repair and had to remove it. Gilligan insisted that the swans would be more comfortable with him in the hammock so here they were as the Professor disposed of the wing.

"Gilligan are they going to stay in here all night?" The Skipper asked as he came in.

"Yeah they had a rough day I want them to be comfortable!" Gilligan replied.

"Okay!" The Skipper replied as he got into the hammock. "So have you given them names yet?"

"Yeah uh Iona and Eugene after my grandparents!" Gilligan replied yawning.

* * *

**A/N:** **_African penguins are known for their donkey-like bray. They are about two feet tall. They are found on the south-western coast of Africa. They mate for life and return to the same breeding grounds each year._**

**_The swans Gilligan befriends are mute swans. They are mostly recognizable by the black knob on top of their bill. They are less vocal than the other swan species but do make various grunting whistling and snorting noises. When defending their nests they can be very aggressive. In Britain the Queen owns any bird unmarked. When they feel comfortable enough in your presence they will wrap their necks around yours._**

**_This will be a multi-chapter arc about that many birds that loose their way and land on the island._**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A MENAGERIE OF WAYWARD BIRDS II**

_This one takes place a little after the first season episode 'Diogenes, Won't You Please Go Home'_

**APRIL 11, 1965**

Iona had recovered quickly from her ordeal and she and Eugene hung out in a fresh water pond that was several feet away from the lagoon. Around mid-April Iona began to build a nest and the Professor suspected that she would laying her eggs any day now.

The Professor was reading a book at the communal table and Gilligan was helping Mary Ann mend a basket when once again Eugene flew in and landed on the table in front of the Professor causing him to jump right out his seat.

"Eugene what's wrong?" Gilligan asked. "Is it Iona?"

Eugene snorted, shook his head and hopped off the table and looked back at them.

"Do you want us to follow?" Gilligan asked.

Eugene whistled hoarsely and began walking. Gilligan, the Professor, and Mary Ann followed close behind. They followed Eugene to the lagoon then left along the path until they came upon two geese. One seemed to be agitated and was pacing back and forth. The other was very still and laying down next to a nest consisting of three eggs.

"Are those Canadian Geese?" Mary Ann asked.

"No they're Hawaiian Geese and I think something is wrong!" Gilligan asked as they moved closer and kneeled down next to the nest. The pacing goose approached Gilligan and rested its head on Gilligan's knee. Gilligan picked up the goose and hugged him knowing exactly what must've happened.

**0o0o0o0o**

While the Professor disposed of the deceased goose Gilligan and Mary Ann gathered up the eggs and the father goose which Gilligan dubbed Greer and brought them to Iona.

"Hey Iona!" Gilligan whispered as the approached. "Greer's wife passed away would you mind helping him take care of his eggs?"

Iona gave him a hoarse whistle and got up and let Gilligan put Greer's eggs next to her three. Then Iona laid back on top of them then whistled at Eugene and Greer. Eugene whistled and Greer nayed squeakily and they both flew off.

**0o0o0o0o**

Four months later the Professor was sitting at the table listening to the radio and drawing a map on the chalkboard and Gilligan and the Skipper were packing up some supplies in crates when Eugene flew in and landed on the table in front of the Professor and whistled hoarsely and flapped his wings.

"You want us to follow you?" Gilligan asked as he covered up the crate.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the lagoon just in time to see Eugene and Iona's cygnets and Greer and his goslings flying away.

"SO LONG!" Gilligan called after them as Eugene and Iona whistled loudly.

* * *

_This one takes place right after the second season episode 'Hi-Fi Gilligan_'

**SEPTEMBER 2, 1965**

After the huge typhoon hit the island everyone was cleaning up when Eugene flew up and landed on the table. He whistled hoarsely and flapped his wings.

"We need to follow him something's wrong!" Gilligan replied dropping his rake and he, Skipper, and the Professor followed Eugene.

They followed him to the lagoon where Iona was sitting next to what appeared to be a pile of black and white feathers. They slowly approached and discovered that it was a pelican with round yellow rings around each eye and a long pale pink bill. It looked like it had a fishing wire wrapped around its beak and there appeared to be a fishing net wrapped tightly around his left wing.

"We better bring him back to camp!" The Professor replied as Gilligan picked the pelican up.

**0o0o0o0o**

They brought the pelican back to what remained of the supply hut and foraged around and eventually found some helpful tools.

Gilligan sat on the table with the pelican in his lap as the Professor unwrapped the wire from its beak and Mary Ann and Ginger untangled the net from its wing.

"Good boy Aiden!" Gilligan replied as he stroked the pelican's head.

"Why Aiden?" Mary Ann asked as she removed the last of the net from Aiden's wing.

"Our destroyer docked in Australia one time," Gilligan began. "When we went on leave me, a couple of guys and the Skipper went to a magic show and there was this magician named Aiden. His last act was escaping from a straight jacket but then he fell backwards into a net and got all tangled. We all went down to help and managed to help get him free?"

"Okay it looks like he's free from the wire which only scratched him a bit," the Professor began. "As for his wing he has lost quite a few feathers but they'll grow back after a while."

"What kind of pelican is he?" Ginger asked as she picked up one of the feathers.

"An Australian Pelican!" Gilligan replied as he took a fish from the bucket and gave it to Aiden. Aiden took the fish and lifted his head and swallowed it.

* * *

**A/N: ****_The Hawaiian Goose which is also known as the Nēnē is the official state bird of Hawaii. They are similar to the Canadian Goose but with black and white diagonal stripes running down their necks. Some are born without the ability to fly. Baby geese are called goslings._**

**_Baby swans are called cygnets._**

**_The Australian Pelican can be found in Australia and New Zealand. It has been known to have the longest bill on record. They eat mainly fish but have known to eat small birds._**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
